The 3D display has become a trend in the field of display owing to its verisimilitude, and is becoming part of people's life gradually. At present, the 3D technology can be classified into naked-eye type and glasses type. The glasses type 3D technology requires wearing special glasses, which is inconvenient for carry; hence, the tablet computer and mobile phone products pay more attention to the naked-eye 3D technology. The current naked-eye 3D technology mainly comprises two modes; electrochromic grating mode and cylindrical lens mode. The cylindrical lens mode is generally incompatible with the liquid crystal display panel or the organic electroluminescent display panel, so the panel manufacturer focuses more on utilizing the electrochromic grating mode to realize naked-eye 3D technology.
At present, the basic structure of the electrochromic grating is generally a five-layer structure, comprising: a first transparent electrode, an electrochromic layer, an ion transport layer, an ion storage layer and a second transparent electrode; wherein the materials of the ion storage layer are some electrochromic materials with a weak ability of color change. Although the electrochromic grating has the characteristics of simple manufacturing process, quick response of color change, and long cycle life etc., in actual applications, the electrochromic grating is easily restrained by the actual conditions such as the bright state being not bright enough and the dark state being not dark enough, such that the contrast of the generated picture is not high, and problems such as crosstalk may occur.
Therefore, how to enable the electrochromic grating to realize ultra-low transmittance in the dark state so as to further realize a higher contrast and improve the display effect is a technical problem that needs to be solved by the skilled person in the art urgently.